Could it be Hinamori Amu?
by buttersam
Summary: What happens when the new guardians run into 2 mysterious people? They call the old guardians of course, to see who they are! Read the story to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey. This is my first fanfic, its an Amu and Ikuto of course! The first chapter may not seem like it, because they characters are totally different. But dont worry. Amu and Ikuto will be the main ones in the story soon. BE NICE! If your confused I made this, Im not bothering with last names..The characters I made up wont be in the story for all that long after the first few chapters btw.**

**queens chair: amaya. character: rei**

**kings chair: arashi. character: ryo**

**joker: katsu. character: kaori**

**ace: mika. character: miri**

**jacks chair: kyo. character: jun**

Arashi POV:

"We need to go through the agenda for today one more time, for Amaya," I said.

"u-u-umm.. I'm sorry. I can't seem to focus t-t-t-today..." Amaya said.

"Its nothing to worry about, maybe you just need to rest." I quickly said.

"y-yeah, i bet thats it.." she whispered.

"Are you two done with your little love affair?" Katsu joked.

"HEY! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TA-"

"HEYYYYY!" said Kukai, Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima, and Yaya screamed in unison.

"Dont mind us, we are just checking up on the guardians!" Yaya said.

"We don't need to be checked up on, you know. We're doing just finee.." Kyo muttered.

"KATSU! YOU BETTER GIVE THAT BACK!" screamed Mika at Katsu while she was sipping her tea.

Oh boy. Whenever someone took Mika's "special tea cup" she went insane. Katsu is the type who couldn't care about anything. I guess you could say she's a downer.

Miri POV:

"They are at it again Kaori.." I whined.

"Oh who cares! Katsu will give it back! KATSU IS AMAAAZINGGGG! JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSEEEEE! YAYAYAYA GOOD TO BE ALIVEEEEEE!" Kaori cheered, spinning in circles.

I dont seem to understand how Katsu can have such a cheerful guardian character. It's annoying.

"huh. I really wish they'd get along." Rei quietly said.

"Dont worry about it Rei, they arent your bearers after all." Jun said.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Kaori and I screamed.

"Oh nothing..." Rei, Jun, and Ryo muttered.

Arashi POV:

"Well, if everythings OK...then we're outta here! PEACE!" Kukai said running out of the royal garden, dragging Rima, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Yaya with him.

"I have been wondering about this for some time... Who was the previous joker? None of them were. So who is it?" Kyo asked.

"Im not sure actually, they never said anything about it. Maybe something happened?" I answered.

"That's probably it. We dont need to worry about it. Well, yet atleast." Kyo said.

"They are still fighting." Amaya said pointing to Mika about to kill Katsu. *Sweatdrop from all of them*

"Ahh, maybe one of us should do something." I said. *even more sweatdrops*

"Or maybe not." Kyo casually added.

"I'm gonna go with Kyo." Amaya said taking one last sip of her tea.

Amaya is so cute. Her beautiful dark, brown eyes. Her astonishing red hair. She makes alot of girls jealous...and she makes alot of guys want her. Wow, including m...

"AHHH!" I screamed out of surprise. Kyo kicked me.

"dude not cool. your blushing." Kyo whispered.

"What?" I said trying to calm down.

"Thinkin 'bout someone, bro?" Kyo said and winked.

"WHAT? NO!" I screamed.

"Huh?" Amaya said looking at me.

"GUYS! I SENSE SOMETHING BIG! I dont know what it is, but its scary." screamed Ryo.

"FINALLY SOME ACTION!" Mika screamed.

"Lets go." Katsu said calmly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I have this written up to chapter 4 so far, so I will keep uploading up to that :P k enjoy it.**

Amaya POV:

"Who is that man.." I questioned.

"I dont know who he is. He looks confused...or maybe hurt?" Arashi said.

"Whoever he is, he is kind of hot. That blue hair goes nice with those blue eyes." Katsu said with her eyes closed.

"WOAH! WHO KNEW KAT HAD EMOTIONS?" Mika screamed.

"Oh shut up,," she said while sighing.

"What is he doing? Is he playing...a violin?" Kyo asked.

"That's what it looks like." Arashi said. "Ryo..." *ryo sweatdrops* "are you sure that what you sensed was from this man?"

"Yes! Im sure of it." Ryo argued.

"Well, Arashi, he does look kind of...mysterious if you ask me." I said.

"You're right Katsu. But... his violin playing is amazing. I didnt even know people could be that good at it.." he said while looking at me and looking at the man from the corner of his eye.

Ikuto POV:

I heard the sound of little brats talking over my violin. Why? Why were they here?

"Hey. Why dont you kids get home, its past your bed time I bet." I said.

"YOU DONT KNOW WHEN MY BEDTIME IS!...its 9:30 actually. teehehehhe." Some weird little girl(Mika)said dreamily.

"Hmph. Just kids. Go home." I said starting to get impatient.

"We arent just kids. Look, whatever your name is, why are you here?" Said the little dork(Arashi).

"You need to go." I said becoming pissed.

Whats happened to me? Why am I getting so mad? Why?

"Answer his question." said the little cutie(Amaya).

"Why should I?" I asked becoming uneasy.

"Just do IT." said the cutie, again.

"Whats your name, little girl?" I asked while smirking.

"Me? I'm Amaya. That there is Arashi, thats Mika, thats Kyo, and that is...Katsu." she replied.

"Oh. Well, Amaya, if you dont want this to get ugly, I suggest you leave. and bring your stupid guardian characters with you too." I said, pleasing myself. I am having fun with this.

"Ugly? How?" Katsu suddenly said, surprising everyone.

"Like thiss... My heart: Unlock! Character Transform: Black Lynx!"

"AH! HE HAS A GUARDIAN CHARACTER! KATSU, KYO, EVERYONE TRANSFORM!" Kaori screamed.

"My heart... Unlock!" Katsu, Kyo, Mika, Karashi, and Amaya said.

"So you transformed? Hn." I said sarcasticly.

"IM GONNA RIP YOURR HEAD OFF PUNK!" Kyo said charging towards me.

"Do not touch him."

Ahhh, Amu. Just in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo POV:

Suddenly, someone was in front of me. I looked up to see who it was. and I was amazed by her beauty. She had breathtaking gold eyes. Her hair was a perfect shade of pink, and it was very long. She had amazing bangs which pulled her whole face together. She was bea...

*blacks out and faints*

"KYO! KYO, KYO! KYO!"

Arashi POV:

"WHO ARE YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" I screamed.

"That isnt any of your business, child." she replied. Her voice sounded angelic.

"Who do you think you are..." I looked up to see her face. And I froze.

And I blacked out.

Amaya POV:

"ARASHI!" I screamed running towards his body.

"You... You really need to stop causing trouble with such low people." said the pink haired girl to the mysterious boy.

What a nice pair.

"I know that, Amu. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He said quietly, hugging the girl to his body tightly.

"Let's go." she replied sharply breaking out of his embrace.

"Yeah." he said while following her.

Who were they...

NEXT DAY!

Katsu POV:

"100...101...102...103...104...105...106...107...108..." Mika was counting for some reason. And it is getting on my nerves.

"What-"

"109.."

"Are-"

"110..."

"You-"

"111..."

"COUNTING!"

"112...Wait huh?"

"WHAT ARE YOU COUNTING!"

"113...how long it takes the ex-guardians to get here after we called them. 114..." Mika finally said.

"That's dumb." I said bluntly.

"115...Your dumb!...116."

"Yeah, Kat's r-right. Its kind of.. d-d-dumb." Amaya said shyly.

"No.. 117.."

"HEEYAA! NO FEARR! THE GUARDIANS ARE HEREE! err. ex. guardians." Yaya said as she kicked the door open.

*sweatdrops*

"The door was open, Yaya." Kyo said.

"Why are we here exactly?" Rima said lazily. "Move. Out of that chair. Amaya."

"Whatever." Amaya said as she stood up.

"Yesterday, Kaori felt a bad presence. So we went to check it out, and we saw this mysterious man. He had blue hair and blue eyes. And h-" Arashi was saying.

"Blue hair? Blue eyes? Ikuto?" Tadase said making himself noticed.

"Ikuto? Who?" I said.

"A bad guy. Well, no. He isnt bad I guess. He seems to have a good reason for every one of his actions." Tadase said while pacing back and forth.

"Oh. well anyway, he had this-" Kyo started.

"Why is he back here? Why? WHYY?" Tadase screamed while falling on his knees.

"Please excuse him, what were you saying?" Nagihiko said.

"Oh. Well this girl was with him. She kinda just showed up." Kyo finished.

"Right. And she was beautiful, and whenever someone looked into her eyes they fainted." I added.

"She really w-was b-b-beautiful..." Amaya said sadly.

"What did she look like?" Kukai asked.

"She the most amazing eyes. They were a goldish yellow color. And her hair.. it was pink. It went to the end of her back in length." Kyo said.

Kyo...

"Amu." Nagihiko whispered.

"A-amu?" Rima whispered in shock.

"Hinamori Amu." Kukai whispered.


End file.
